Our World As We Know It
by faitherz9723
Summary: disclamer: I don't own anything but the story. Demi falls in love with Selena but does Selena reciprocate those feelings? rating T just incase- ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It all started when we were seven years old, our mothers were best friends for years and still are the best of friends just like Selena and I except me and Selena were closer than anyone has ever seen. We grew up together from the age of seven and up, not leaving each other's side for fourteen years, and we still were friends until everything came crashing into us like a wrecking ball. The fame, the money, the fans, everything was turning into a disaster and it was like there was no stopping it. It all started when we were both casted on the set of Barney and friends, meeting and getting to know each other was the easy part but telling each other your secrets? Well you see that was something totally different because you had to pick and choose what to tell the person you're trying to being best friends with because so many people in this word are so closed minded that you can barely share anything without being judged in some kind of way. Entering the studio where the show would be filmed I saw her; she was sitting with a group that looked like they were way older than 7 maybe 11? 12? Then she looks over to me and at seven years old you don't know what liking people or loving people really is but I swear I fell for her so hard that it scared me to no end. And we had met before I just couldn't remember who she was because we were so young and our mothers haven't introduced us until this very moment, my mom screams and I think I peed myself a little... Just a little bit, both of our mothers hug each other and I sitting here staring at Selena looking stupid while she looks at me with an…..amused expression? Wow this girl is behind her years, that's just the beginning of everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

While my mom and her mom was getting reacquainted (my mom squeezing her mom to death) me and Selena are have a staring contest and I have a feeling I'm the only one okay with it…. This has been going on for about fifteen minus and I'm almost 99.9% sure she thinks I'm some kind or weirdo but I know I want to make her my best friend and I will do anything to do so…. But I'm like getting bored with this part of my story so let's continue shall we?

**A year and a half later**

I am almost eight at the time and every chance I get I beg my mom to ask Selena's mom to come over to hang out I realllly like hanging out with Selena and it's like I can't go more than a few days without either talking or hanging out with her. We have become such good friends since we met that day and we're getting even closer than ever considering we almost know everything about each other. I still have some stuff I'm not sure I want to tell her just yet I mean I think I can trust her but you can never be too sure you know? So it's like I'm doing a background check kind of? That sounds horrible but I can't think of another word… anyway I found out we love the same music we like MAKING music and we basically like everything the other likes... well not everything but most things. A few months later her and her mom moves closer to us so it would be so much traveling and oh god I loved it so much because to me that's more Selena time and then IT GETS BETTER, she transfers to my school now I know what you're thinking "of course she transfers to her school, typical love story" but you couldn't be more wrong. This is where the good stuff begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It all began at the tender age of sixteen, I decided instead of acting I wanted to do something new… something I thought I would enjoy, so I started singing and oh my god I fell in love with singing more than I have ever loved anything else (not more than my fans of course). I went on tour with the Jonas brothers and soon came out with my debut album "Don't forget" my career started to evolve than and that's when everything started tumbling down. You see becoming a celebrity isn't easy, you have the haters, the stalkers, the paparazzi, the magazine articles lying about you and it's a lot of pressure especially at this young of an age and I didn't know how to cope so instead of talking to someone, I got pressured into drugs and other things that teens shouldn't do…or anyone for that matter, I started hurting myself because of all the negative comments that people would leave me and I didn't know then that you couldn't change people minds of what they think of you and that they were just going to say it anyway no matter what you tried to do and that you just needed to ignore it, at that age I didn't know how to ignore it, I thought everyone hated me and that i was exactly what they said I was. In 2009 things were just the same but instead of being alone Selena decided she wanted to start a singing career too, I felt less alone in the cruel world we live in, after a few months we started hanging out even more.. you can basically say we lived together, we started making these video vlog things on YouTube and they were so fun, we would dance and talk to fans and just have a good time but all the while knowing that our worlds would change forever. A few months later we made a movie called "princess protection program" and I can honestly say I had the best time of my life, you know just being there with you best friend in the whole world by your side doing what you both love, it couldn't get any better, oh but it did. I started to show interest… well more then I was already showing but you get the point, any way I started being a bit more flirtatious because to be honest I was tired of waiting so I would flirt with her and I had become more touchy feely then usual and I would say things I would usually say like "hey gorgeous" or I would send her short morning text telling her how much I loved her be not trying to give it all way… that just would be taking it to far.. Right? Anyway I think she was starting to catch on because she sent me a text asking if I was "okay" and asking if there was "something going on". This girl just doesn't get it.

**Okay how about you guys pick what happens next? Leave ideas please that would be great, until next time my friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything but the story**

**CHAPTER 4**

I text her back saying that I was perfectly fine and that she had nothing to worry about I think I'll just see if she catches on later. The next day we go to Starbucks (god I love this place) we decide that we'd take my car because well I drive a bit better considering I was driving since I was little and she just got her license, we take a sit and start taking about music and movies and other things when we hear people screaming and at that time I didn't really think that we were as big as we were…. Make sense? Anyway this big group of 60 or so teens about our age maybe a little younger comes running up to us (still screaming) and ask for an autograph -okay this has nothing to do with the story I just wanted to brag a bit, back to the story- we go back home to watch some movies and just hangout for a little while when my agent calls, I get up to answer the phone

"Hello"

"Hey demi it's Mitchell, I was wondering of you could come down to my office and talk I have some exciting news" he says and I almost hang up and run out the house but then I remember Selena's here and I have to respond to Mitchell

"Okay I'll be there in a few!" I say extremely excited by hearing the words "exciting news", after I hear an "okay" I hang up and walk (almost run) back over to the couch smiling like I've never smiled before, she looks at me with that same amused expression she had on her face the first day we met, some things never change. I explain to her what I needed to do and she tells me that she'll wait for me here and that when I come back she wants to know what the "exciting news" is.

I drive to Mitchell's office, I walk in and he is smiling at me and now I know what I look like when Selena sees me smiling when I'm excited (it's kind of creepy). I sit down and he tells me that I'm finally going on my own tour for "don't forget" and that I leave in a few weeks and my smile falters, the fact that I would be leaving and not being able to see Selena for a few months alone breaks my heart a little and I'm pretty sure that's not healthy then the fact that I will be alone with people I don't know scares me to no end but I'm sure they're safe…..right? the sad part really is Selena and i went everywhere together and I mean EVERYWHERE when we were little we used to go to the bathroom together because if one of us wasn't with the other we'd suffer from separation anxiety -see this is why I say it's not healthy- so to be going on tour without her is going to be tough but I'm still pretty happy I get my own tour. I drive back to the house to tell Selena the news only to find her on the porch waiting for me, I walk up to her, her body shaking with excitement, but when she sees the barely there smile I have on my face she almost runs the rest of the way to me and she hugs me and I almost cry because I know that I won't be getting these hugs for a few months then she says

"Why aren't you happy? What was the news Dem?"

And I barely whisper "I'm going on tour….. My own tour" she pulls back and looks at me as if I have grown two heads in the past two seconds.

Then She says almost way the excitingly "well that's amazing demi! Why aren't you happy? OMG I CAN'T WAIT! WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN AND WE'RE GONNA GO SHOPPING AND WE'RE GOING TO HANG OUT IN NICE HOTELS AND LIVE THE ROCK STAR DREAM, WHERE ARE WE GOING FIRST? ALANTA? ENGLAND? MIAMI? "

And I stop her there because I couldn't take it and I whisper "you're not coming" and she stops and looks at me as if I took out her heart and stepped on it.

"Wha-what do you mean I'm not going?"

And my heartbreaks even more, my eyes brimming with tears. This is going to be tough explaining.

**Thanks for the follows and favorites. Reviews are much appreciated good or bad, thanks again **


End file.
